Temperature controllers for electric heating elements of hobs are known in various embodiments and are used, inter alia, for electric hobs and specifically for glass ceramic hobs, namely for controlling or regulating the electric heating element of a hob. Specifically in the case of these applications, the temperature controllers usually comprise two electric switching systems having different switching temperatures, i.e., switching points. In this context, one switching system serves as overload or overtemperature protection for the electrical heating element and has a switching point between approximately 500° C. to 600° C. The second switching system serves for controlling a residual heat warning indicator and has a switching point at approximately 50° C. to 80° C., i.e., upon reaching this switching point, this further switching system effects the activation of the residual heat warning indicator. Each switching system comprises, inter alia, a switching spring base and at least one switching spring, the switching spring being fastened with one end to the switching spring base and having a spring contact that interacts with a stationary contact.
It is also known to adjust the switching point, in particular of the second switching system, by moving its switching spring base, namely by setting and adjustment elements (GB 2 175 141 A) formed by adjusting or grub screws, or in that the switching spring base, which is fixed at one end, i.e., immovably fastened in a temperature controller housing, is moved by bending (EP 2 287 877 A1). In the latter case, the selected setting of the switching spring base has to be fixed after the adjustment in a further method step, namely by welding a locking arm formed on the switching spring base to a holding arm of the temperature controller housing.
The known temperature controllers require a relatively complicated method for adjusting since rotating movements and adjusting tools or additional locking by welding a locking arm in place are required.